


Sieve

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [9]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andrea attempts to make pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieve

“…Do I want to know what happened?”

“Eh. Maybe not…”

“Andrea. What happened?”

“Nothing! I was just following the instructions-“

“…What instructions?”

“These!”

“Andrea, honey, it says to use a _sieve._ ”

“That’s what I did!”

“…One day, darling, you’re going to learn the difference between a _colander_ and a _sieve._ Now start cleaning this mess up. There’s no use pouting at me – this flour isn’t going to disappear on its own.”

“But I wanted to make you pancakes!”

“Very admirable, dear. But I’ll live. Now. Here’s a dishcloth. Start cleaning.”

“Do we still get pancakes after?”

“I’ve got something else in mind, actually. Something else that might still involve chocolate syrup.”

“…Oh.”

“Yes. _Oh._ Now, the sooner you get cleaning, the sooner you’ll get to said syrup.”

“One clean countertop coming right up.”

“That’s the spirit, dear.”


End file.
